


Wade, the Fanboy

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: House of Laughs [20]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Cas x Steve, Steve x reader, wade x reader
Series: House of Laughs [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809
Kudos: 2





	Wade, the Fanboy

You had Wade choose one dress to pack to take with you, and the rest would be shipped to the tower. Each of you had found some cool things to buy, and Steve looked eager to show you each thing back at the hotel as you each packed a box to ship. “We should go to those stores more often!” Steve smiled. “Try to hit one every few cities.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” You rubbed his arm. “It was cute to watch you.” You smiled. “It was like the rest of the world was gone while you looked at everything.”

He blushed. “That only happens when I’m looking at pretty things.” He tapped your nose as he softly flirted. 

Wade let out a small squeal at that. “My poor heart.” He whispered. “I can’t handle the cute.” He put his hands over his heart as he fell on the bed. 

You snorted and shook your head at his dramatic attitude, going back to packing with blushed cheeks. Once you were done, you closed both your box, and your suitcase. 

“Don’t forget your stuffies.” Steve told Wade. “I don’t want you spazzing out on the plane halfway to Orlando that you forgot them.”

“I wouldn’t!” He gasped. “Maybe…” He caved. “Okay, so I would.” He finally admitted. “Thank you for reminding me.” He said cutely.

Steve smiled brightly. “Sure.” He sat on the bed and rugged your wrist to sit by him shyly. He was trying to find a middle ground between what he was comfortable with, and what you were used to. He wasn’t sure if it was working. 

You sat close to him and laid against his arm. “I’m glad you agreed to come, Steve.” You said softly, offering your hand.

He took it instantly, squeezing it. “I really am, too.” He smiled. “I never would have guessed the direction it took, either.” He chuckled lightly.

“Agreed.” You giggled, tracing his knuckles. “But I’m super stoked about that.” You said honestly, looking over when you heard Wade wake a picture. “You’re a fanboy, aren’t you?” You smiled. 

"Oh, I so am!" He said proudly. “I root for everything!” He cheered. “There’s too much bad stuff in this world, and while I am generally one of those things… I try to be positive.” Hell, he’d gone through enough of a shit show before meeting you that he needed to be.

“You’re so great.” You assured him. 

Steve nodded. “Never thought I’d agree, but you’ve grown on me.” He chuckled.

“I’ve really made it in life then.” Wade grinned. He felt pride in himself at that.

You giggled and beamed up at Steve. “We don’t have to head out for about an hour, is there anything you’d like to do?”

He thought for a moment. “Something that would make you happy.” He said easily. “What would that be?” He turned the question around on you.

“I’m always happy in good company.” You poked his jaw. “How about cuddles? One of you on each side?”

“Deal.” Steve lifted you into his lap before moving onto the bed with ease. You wrapped your arms around his neck with a laugh, not having expected that. “Coming, Wade?”

“Do you think it’d be better to shower before or after our flight?” He asked. He tapped his chin. “Or both?” 

“I like showers. So both.” Steve told him. "That, and you never know who sat in your seat before you."

“Gross.” Wade agreed. “Be right back! Quickie shower!” He booted to the bathroom, making you giggle.

“He is really quick.” Steve noted, pulling you closer to him by your waist. "I'm looking forward to this trip even more so now." He told you honestly.

“Mm, I’m so glad.” You smiled, rubbing his arm. "I was kinda worried about us being interested in you guys would have pushed you away." 

He kissed your shoulder. “It was an easy attraction for me so I worked through it.” He assured you. 

“I fought my attraction to you.” You admitted. "Hard." You blushed. 

"Wait, what?" He asked, shocked. “Why?” 

You shrugged shyly. “Just did...thought it would be unrequited.” You told him. "That'd I'd be way too young for you."

He squeezed you. “You are young.” He said softly. “But I’m not looking at that.” He leaned his head so that his cheek was on the top of your head. "It's your personality that really gets to me."

“That’s sweet of you.” You smiled softly, heart thumping. “I like that we’re best friends who are exploring.” You moved your arm around his body.

He chuckled. “I do, too.” He guided you so you turned towards him. “A lot.” He sighed contently. "Thank you for being there for me." He leaned his forehead against yours. 

“Always, Steve. No matter what happens, okay?” You assured. "I got your back."

He smiled, rubbing your back. “No matter what happens.” He agreed. The pair of you sat in silence until Wade came out, letting out a sigh. “Better?” Steve chuckled.

“Much.” Wade nearly dove to lay next to you. “Even better now.” He said as his face squished against your back.

You giggled. “Dork.” You told him, closing your eyes. “Don’t get me too comfortable, I don’t have time for a nap.” You mumbled. “Hey, Steve? Tonight since we get in late, do you wanna sleep with us? Like this? Me in the middle of you guys?”

Steve thought about it for a moment, rubbing your side. Would it be weird to sleep next to you both and be dreaming of your fourth member? He didn’t want to make anyone uncomfortable. 

You opened your eyes to look at him. “Or if that’s moving things too quickly, I understand.” You said softly. “We’ll get there one day.” You assured him. 

He squeezed your hip. “I’ll really think about it. It’s just been a while since I've cuddled at night.” He told you. “It’ll be a whole new thing.” 

“It’s okay.” You kissed his cheek, getting comfortable again. “No rush.” You replied. “Never any rush.”

* * *

By the time you got to the airport, you were looking forward to napping on the plane. It had been a long day, but in a good way. You blinked tiredly as you sat to wait for your flight, leaning your head back. “Next flight will be mid morning. Or afternoon. No early mornings or night flights.” You yawned.

“You should’ve tried showering!” Wade told you. “So refreshing.” He poked your leg playfully. “I’m wide awake.”

“You always are. Don’t credit the shower.” You poked him back. “You’re like the energizer bunny on Redbull!” You laughed.

“Thank you!” He beamed. “I need that on a shirt.”

“I’ll find you one.” You promised, practically cheering when your flight was called. “Oh, thank God.” You muttered, getting up. “I’m putting on an eye mask, curling up under a blanket, and using one of you as a pillow.”

Both men chuckled and Steve gathered your carry ons. “Don’t mess with her nap time.” Wade told him with a grin. “Or we’ll be both sleeping alone.”

Steve smirked. “She wouldn’t do that to us.” He ruffled your hair, grinning as you shot him a look. "She would have no one to cuddle." When your look turned into a pout he laughed. “See.” 

“Meanie.” You huffed. "I could use one of Wade's stuffies!"

“Not as warm.” Steve adjusted his cap as you walked through the line. "Admit it. You need our cuddles."

“Only because I’m so tired.” You leaned into him. “I’m falling asleep the second we sit.” You stretched.

He watched you, eyes roaming. It has always been a habit, but now more so when he had secrets to hide. 

“We can switch being cuddle pillows, right Cap?” Wade tapped him. "It's a short flight, so maybe every other flight?" He poked him again. 

“Hmm? Sure Wade.” He looked at him. "Works for me."

Wade gave him a knowing smirk and patted his back. “Sly.” He chuckled.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.” Steve blushed. He handed over his boarding pass silently.

Wade just kept his smirk and followed you two through the terminal. Soon, the three of you were seated comfortably. Once you were in the air, you climbed into Steve’s hold and fell asleep. 

“I’ll take pictures of the clouds.” Wade told him. “Post them in the morning to our travel instagram.” He noted, wanting more than just regular tourist pictures.

“Sounds great.” Steve high fived him. “We’re going to have some awesome shots on there.”

Wade grinned and held up his phone to take a shot of you both. “I won’t post that one. We don’t want Big Sister coming after your cute ass.” He teased. “Want me to send that to you?” He offered. “It’ll be one of our private pictures.” 

Steve looked down at you and smiled. “Yeah.” Then he looked over to Wade again. “Do you think Nat will come after me when she finds out?”

“Honestly?” Wade asked, thinking. “Yes. Not as bad as me because I’m a pile of gum that she can’t get off her shoe. But I still think so because you guys are such close friends.” He shrugged. “And it’s her job as scary as shit older sister.”

Steve sighed. “She’s going to hate me.” He hated to think that someone he was so close to would hate him. “So badly. And so much more when she finds out it’s the four of us.”

Wade nodded. “While she’s cool, she doesn’t seem the type to dig what we are.” He agreed. “However, we both know that Y/N won’t back down and will go toe to toe with her. She did it for me. Nearly walked out of the bunker her first day there.”

“Maybe with you. I’m not worth fighting for that hard.” Steve shook his head. 

“We see you differently, Hunk.” Wade told him gently. 

Steve didn’t reply, simply resting his head back and closing his eyes. He held you close, his anxiety bubbling up again. Was this really the right thing to do?

* * *

You barely remembered getting to the hotel, or crawling into bed between the two. However, you were jerked awake when your phone started ringing way too early. “Hello?” You answered, leaning over Steve. 

“YOU’RE WITH STEVE, TOO? WHAT’S THIS ABOUT ‘FOUR OF YOU’?” Came Nat’s voice, making you pull the phone away, blinking.

“Hello, sister of mine. Why are you yelling?” You groaned. “At…” You looked at your phone. “Jesus, why are you  _ calling  _ me at 7 in the morning?!” You countered. “It’s too damn early.”

“It’s never too damn early when my sister is in the news! So I’ll ask again. What is the four of you? And you better tell me this is a joke.” She said calmly. 

You slowly sat up as Steve shifted, looking at you worried. “What are you talking about? Why am I in the news?” You pointed to Steve’s phone, as Wade was still sleeping on his stomach. “I haven’t pulled a Lindsay or a Britney…” You mumbled.

“It’s not about you. Steve is the headline. Or should I say ’Captain Experimenting’.” She spoke with distaste. “I am two seconds away from sending Tony to get you.” 

“Like hell you are.” You muttered, taking his phone and looking it up. “Oh, those nosy assholes!” You seethed. “Well, this isn’t how we wanted to tell people.” You sighed, showing him. “Yes, we’re giving us a try. Me, Wade, Cas, and Steve.”

She stayed silent for a while. “Give Steve the phone. Now.” She was way too calm. 

You swallowed. "Be. Nice." You hissed.

Steve got the phone, brows furrowed. “Nat…” 

“Don’t. You. Dare.” She began. “This is off the table.” She snapped. "You are NOT dating my baby sister!" She could hear him about to speak. “I said no. I don’t care what you have to say. This is ridiculous.” He could picture her pacing, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you would even think about this!” She scolded him.

Steve blinked up at the ceiling having knew this would happen. You saw him beginning to panic and took the phone from him, kissing his cheek. “Damn it, Natasha!” You got off the bed.

“Don’t Natasha me. I know you’re pissed at me for this but this is bad news!” She told you. “I mean, Deadpool, Captain America, and an  _ angel _ ? What the hell are you thinking?” She scoffed. “I  _ barely _ let Wade slide. He doesn’t have half the world trying to kill him. Most of the time. How did Cas even agree?” She sighed. “Maybe it’s best you either come home or someone else does.” There was no way she was backing down.

You rolled your eyes. “I’m ‘Baby Romanoff’, if you can’t remember that, dear sister.” You said sarcastically. “Anyone gets wind of that, and I’ll have half the world trying to kill me. I think having them with me is a pretty good idea. On top of this is what we want. You don’t have to approve.”

“I don’t, at all. I’m sorry, but this is a mistake.” She told you softly. “I really think someone could get deeply hurt by this and I think it’s a high chance that it’ll be you. And I’m not talking just physically.” She sighed, her love for you coming through. “I don’t think anyone will agree with this.” 

“Good thing it’s not their life.” You told her. “They make me happy, why can’t that be what matters?”

She huffed. “If that’s what you want in turn for a risk that big, fine.” She was clearly not going to give in easily, but it was the best that you could ask for. 

You looked at Steve. “C-can you please just say something nice to Steve before we hang up?”

She heard the soft crack in your voice and sighed. “Okay. I’ll think of something.” You could imagine her letting her head fall back. 

“Thank you, Nat. Love you.” You said gently before handing him the phone.

Nat took a deep breath once she heard Steve on the other end. “You’re a good guy, Rogers. You know I know that. You’re going to make someone really, really happy one day. And I’m going to fully support you on that….” She said tenderly. “But that person isn’t going to be my sister, so just know that’s where I stand on that.” She told him.

He closed his eyes. “Wade and I thought this would happen. We talked about it last night on the plane.”

“Mm. Glad you did then. I’m sure I wouldn’t have found out otherwise.” She noted. “For once I’m glad someone listened in on a conversation. Better this ends sooner rather than later.”

Steve just nodded to himself for a moment. “I’m sorry, Nat.” He knew this would damper their relationship. You and Nat were very close sisters. 

You took the phone sadly when the call ended, sulking. You sat on his thighs and cupped his cheeks. “Steve?” There was worry in your voice.

He swallowed before glancing at you. “Yeah?” His voice was shaky. 

“I still want you.” You pecked the tip of his nose.

“Our want for each other doesn’t change the fact that I don’t deserve you.” He said softly. "And I never will." He closed his eyes. 

You gently kissed his cheeks and then his forehead. “I get to decide that, Steve.” You said softly. “And I adore you.” 

He took a shaky breath and hugged you to him, sniffling after a moment. He wrapped his strong arms tightly around you, afraid you’d vanish.

You buried your face in his neck, trying to assure him you would always be there. “I’m with you, Steve.” You said gently.

“No matter what happens, right?” He repeated from what you both said before. He sounded almost scared, which wasn’t really something that you were used to. Steve didn’t get scared.

You smiled slightly. “No matter what.” You hugged him as best you could. “You’re my best friend, Steve. Always.” 

Wade looked over at the pair of you. “Are we getting dirty with our clothes on?” He asked, half asleep?

You giggled weakly. “I wish that were the case, but no.” You nudged Steve’s phone over. “Nat called. Seems we made the news.”

He woke up a bit more after a moment as he scrolled. “Shit. That’s my fault.” He groaned, sitting up. “She’s pissed, isn’t she?” Wade looked at the pair of you. “Stupid question, Wade.” He slapped himself on the forehead. 

“It’s not your fault. It’s those nosy bitches.” You shook your head. “I handled her. But she made Steve sad.” You hugged him protectively. "In short, she was rude."

“We figured.” Wade groaned and rubbed Steve’s arm. “I’m sorry, Cappy.” He moved to wrap his arm over the two of you. "We got you." He told him, the promise lingering in the air.

“See?” You asked the blonde. "And I know Cas does, too."

Steve could only slightly nod. “Lots of cuddles please.” He softly requested. "I don't want to go 'be happy' right now.'

“You got it.” You told him, letting him hold you as he pleased. You hummed lightly, hoping it helped.

Steve closed his eyes tightly, willing the anxiety to go away. 


End file.
